The invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor arrangement from a semiconductor body covered with an insulating layer on which conducting paths run and contact the regions in the semiconductor body, wherein the conducting paths are so reinforced at certain positions by electro-deposited metal that the resulting thickened contact parts in this case are suitable for wire-less contacting of the semiconductor arrangement.
Semiconductor components are connected many times with the help of the so-called "Flip-Chip-Technique" to housing connection parts in a wire-less manner. For this, for example, frame-form contacting strips are used which have a plurality of contacting tongues projecting into the frame interior extending from the contacting frame. The electrodes of the semiconductor component are then connected directly to the ends of these tongues. To facilitate the contacting method, the contacts of the semiconductor components are reinforced at the contact points. These increased contacts can comprise, for example, secured beads or electrolytically deposited projections.
If the increased contact regions, which in many places are also called contact beads, are electrolytically deposited onto the conducting paths leading to the semiconductor components, all the conducting paths must be connected to a pole of a voltage source during the deposition. All the conducting paths must thus be connected to each other during the electrolytic depositing. This is achieved in the case of a known method, in that a metal layer is applied to the semiconductor surface which metal layer short-circuits all the conducting paths. Since this metal layer has to be removed again later, in the case of the known methods the conducting paths are first covered with an oxide layer which is provided with windows in the regions provided for the electrolytic deposition. After the application of the second metal layer which is connected in the apertures of the oxide layer to the conducting paths lying thereunder, gold for example is then electrolytically deposited onto this second metal layer. So that the deposition is effected only at the places provided therefor, all the other regions of the metal intermediate layer are masked with photo lacquer (photo resist).
The known method is very expensive and involves a considerable number of sources of error. The intermediate layer as a rule comprises titanium and gold, which however adheres only very badly to the conducting paths, which in many cases, comprises aluminum. As a result of the lack of adhesion of the metal layer to the conducting paths alone, failures resulted which were of the order of magnitude of 50%.